


The Teacher

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bad Flirting, Disguise, Flirting, Happy Ending, Licking, M/M, Oblivious, Unrequited Love, cross dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: Robbie and a plan. A perfectly evil plan. If the children had too much homework then they couldn't play outside! Oh what a great plan! However, his last teaching disguise was a bust, he needs a new one, someone the children would adore and follow.Robbie Rotten in a very appealing dress and heels. And Sportacus falling hard for that arse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story I tried to write in the same sort of childish style of LazyTown, tell me if you liked it and what you thought. It’s a little different to my usual writing style from where I write from a third person perspective of the character point of view. This is more like a narrative view.
> 
> I would also like to respond to the love I received to my first fanfiction of this series. Thank you so much! I haven’t written fanfiction for a long time and certainty not in anything popular so this was amazing to get such a response. 
> 
> There is a scene which I usually don’t write because I don’t approve of people pursing others after they have said no. But for fanfiction and LazyTown reasons I have let that slide. But please in the real world, if someone says no, back off.

It was a perfectly normal day in LazyTown.  The kids were being loud, as usual, Robbie was irritated, as usual, and Sportacus was flipping about, as usual

“Ugh, I have sooooo much homework.” Trixie complained. Robbie groaned and his speakers slammed down and all the kids started to complain with her, raising the noise levels even further. He should really remove those speakers, they really didn’t add to the peace and quiet and just made it a lot nosier. Robbie grumbled.

“What’s wrong with those kids now?” as he stomped over to his periscope, pulled it down and leaned in. The children were in the park just after 3 with their back packs on.

Above ground the little periscope with eyes blinked at Stephanie while she smiled at her friends, “Don’t worry guys, if we do the homework a little bit at a time we can play during our break.” Stephanie told them, trying to compromise the problem.

“But how?” Ziggy said, licking a lollypop. The others just rolled their eyes as his homework was just Ziggy trying to write some spelling words down, simply done if concentrating at his age.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled at the younger boy, “It’s all about time management. We see how much homework we have to do, if we have a lot we have to set bigger segments of time to do the work and less breaks and if we don’t have much we can play more. How much have we got to do?”

Picking up his computer, Pixel answered as everyone waved their blue work books “We each have to short story to read and then we have to write a paragraph about it.” And Pixel smiled at Ziggy’s yellow book, “And Ziggy has to write out his spelling words for a test tomorrow.”

“That’s so easy.” Stephanie smiled, she sat down at the picnic table and opened up her book, “Let’s get started and in, let’s say half an hour, we have a half hour play break.” The kids all agreed and they got to reading….but seeing as how the teacher assigned the same reading the kids they all read together. They discussed what to write the paragraph about and were finished before the half hour was even up. Even Ziggy! Robbie was seething, the homework time was usually the quietest time of the day! And now that little pink girl had found a way to make it, bleh, fun. Robbie had to find a way to make it longer and harder. Robbie’s last plan to get children not to learn was a big failure, the kids wanted to learn! Oh an idea was forming in his head. A perfectly evil idea. He would dress himself up as substitute teacher and give all the children in LazyTown mountains and mountains of homework. So much homework that they couldn’t take those little ‘breaks’ they wanted because they had to finish it all! Oh that was an evil plan.

“Those kids want to learn so much, why don’t I give them so much homework that they’ll be too tired to play!” He went to his daily disguise line up, the first disguise was a 70s outfit “Too oldy.” He laughed while striking a pose. He pointed to the next one, an old lady, “Too moldy.” He wheezed, bending over. The next disguise was a king costume, “Too goldy.” He announced, fixing an invisible crown. The next outfit was just a black cloak “Too Voldy.” And he pretended to hold his head in pain. The last disguise, a raven haired beauty with wire rimmed glassed and a pencil skirt, was all that was left “Too Perfect!”. It was a new design that he had put together and he thought it was a little useless until now, the last woman outfit he wore, Ms Roberta, must have fallen apart due to the age. That was it (nothing to do with the plan AT ALL). He must make the part younger and more believable, a young lady would wear this. He pulled the levers and the outfit descended from the sky and with his infamous costume change, Robbie was wearing the teacher outfit. Ms Busybody wore similar clothing and so did a few professional women around town. “This disguise is perfect!” He said, admiring the pinstripe pencil skirt and purple blouse.  

His feet were instantly sore however, “Ugh, these heels are worse than the last time. Too tall. But they look a lot better.” Admiring his legs for a lot longer than necessary he jumped and pulled down a mirror, he played with his long hair, pushing it over his shoulder, “Excellent just a bit of make-up and I’ll look the part of young substitute teacher, I’ll get those little brats to be quiet. Oh I need a name.” Robbie clicked his fingers and found a name tag on the small table that used to house the clothing, “Robin Rottel, perfect. Let’s get this plan into action.” He gleamed. Walking away and only tripping once. “How do women do this?”

A smart man would have waited to implement his plan to the next day but Robbie and his constant sugar highs only had half thought out ideas so he came strutting over to where the kids were sitting with a pile of books. The kids looked up from their basketball game and greeted… ‘Miss Rottel’. “Hi, I’m Stephanie. What’s with that big pile of books?”

Robbie flipped his hair over the side of his head and smiled, the kids were enchanted with her, as most children are with beautiful women (it’s a strange thing). “My name is Miss Rottel and I’m to be your substitute teacher for tomorrow and I ha-” all of a sudden Robbie slipped on a banana peel, the children reached for him but the ground was coming fast. The children were reaching for Robbie but they were too small and too slow.

Far away on a roof overlooking the city where some excellent sun rays were, a certain blue sports hero’s crystal started to ping and bleep, “Someone’s in trouble!” he flipped from his perch and flipped to a wall. The wall was very high and Sportacus reached for the sky, “Zip line!” Sportacus’ airship dropped a compact Zip line from the sky, feeling the danger coming from the park Sportacus sent one edge of the Zip line to the tree to anchor the line and the other to the lone wall. Sportacus got on the line and using his stomach muscles he held himself taunt so he wouldn’t accidently knock anybody standing below. He saw a stranger falling in slow motion and flipping from the Zip line he ran to the woman and managed to rescue her just before her head hit the ground. He held her in both his arms and cradled her to his chest, standing up and he finally had a chance to look at her and she was….beautiful. Her hair was spilling gracefully over her shoulders and her porcelain skin was flush. She was familiar, he had seen her before, he must of. She opened her eyes and even though Sportacus knew he was…there was…this woman stole his heart. Sportacus couldn’t draw himself away from the woman.

The children cheered and wowed at the ‘awesome save’ Sportacus performed, “Are you alright?” Sportacus asked, his usual bravo voice a million volumes softer.

Scowling, Robbie pointed at the ground, “Put me down, now.”

Usually Sportacus would shake his head at the antics of Robbie Rotten and drop him. Robbie would slink off and that was that. But this time was very, very different. Sportacus delicately helped ‘the damsel’ to their feet and Robbie grumbled, “I’m Sportacus.” The elf said, actually very still. Well as still as he could be jumping a little on the balls of his feet.

Robbie’s eyes flashed, this plan could still work, picking up his book off the ground and using it as a barrier he smiled back. “I’m Robin Rottel, I’m the new substitute teacher.”

“Why are you here Miss Rottel?” Pixel asked, he bounced the ball a couple of times.

Grinning, Robbie slammed the book on the table with a great thump. Picking up another and another and putting them on the table (Robbie didn’t notice Sportacus watching the constant bending behind of the villain). “I’m here to prepare you for tomorrow. I have a full day prepared for class and you need to have allllll this homework done to be ready.” He grinned as the children sagged.

Sportacus hummed at the books, that was a lot of reading, and Robbie thought he had won but not before Stephanie pointed at one of the books. “That one we have already done. It’s for the kindergartners.” She smiled, she stared at Robbie and Stephanie’s eyes flashed. There was something familiar about this ‘Miss Rottel’ but she couldn’t place it.

“Oh my mistake.” Robbie said, not giving up the act and pulled one book out of the stack.

Stingy rounded the pile and pointed to a book, “And that’s MY old book on addition, we did this last year.”

“Another mistake I guess.” Robbie growled, pulling the book out. Sportacus blushed, that growl was so sensual. Stingy took the book right out of Robbie’s hands and began to read it.

Pixel looked at his little computer then at the pile, “Those two books at the top are way to advance for us. As much as I want to learn them we need at least 3 years of engineering school to understand even half of it.”

Dropping two books to the ground and watching the pile of books grow very very small now, Robbie frowned, “My texts must have got mixed up with the pile. I apologise.” Sportacus swooned, a woman with a brain? Oh how was he going to choose?

Trixie went up and she picked up the book before showing it to her friends, “Woah, we should do this book first guys. It’s about crazy science experiments you can make at home!” The kids all agreed and ran off to start their ‘homework’ and Robbie hit his head a couple of times.

“Goddamn it.” The only books in the ‘homework’ pile left were kiddie reading books, similar to the ones the real teacher actually assigned…..really he had to think out his plans better. Maybe write up a plan next time, brainstorm a bit more. How did the noisy, messy and probably very active science activity get into that pile?

When did he even get that book?

“Are-are your legs sore?” a voice asked, Robbie turned around and jumped a little, Robbie had almost forgotten all about Sportacus who was…staring at him really weirdly.

Sportacus had a slight blush on his cheeks and his moustache twitched, he was still bouncing on the balls of his feet and Robbie thought it odd that he had been silent the whole time during the exchange between him and the kids. “….no?” Robbie answered.

Sportacus giggled a little and looked at Robbie, blue eyes shimmering, “Because you’ve been running around my head.”

“Oh my god.” Robbie muttered, rubbing his temples. “What fresh hell is this?”

Now, this is where the LazyTown script took a little bit of a turn. The kids were actually enjoying the extra work Robbie had given them and Robbie had yet to be de-masked, another matter was that Sportacus had yet to flippitty flip away. Sportacus’ heart was thumping a mile an second and his face felt hot. The beautiful woman in front of him was just so jaw dropping amazing, she was intelligent, beautiful and she cared for children. The only thing was that Sportacus had feelings for- No, he wouldn’t care about Sportacus. Sportacus took the young lady’s hand and kissed it, Robbie blushed furiously. Did…was…uh, was Sportacus flirting with him? Huh?! “I didn’t get your name?” Sportacus asked.

“Uh, Robin Rottel.” What a stupid name, it was 4 letters off Robbie Rotten, there was no conceivable way that the elf would-

“A beautiful name.”

Robbie was surrounded by idiots.

Robbie snatched back his hand and took back his rejected engineering books off the ground, “I have to go, stuff to do, lesson plans or whatever teachers do.” He tried to take a long stride away but the pencil skirt wouldn’t allow much more than a dainty step and the high heel pumps made it that Robbie had to walk with a lot more grace than speed.

Waking up from a trance, Sportacus bounded after her, taking the books from Robin’s arms. “Let me help you with that.”

“No, I’m fine.” Robbie snatched them back. He managed to get a few meters away this time, only because Sportacus was watching Robin’s arse. It was perky, she must work out or something. She had amazing hips and that little wiggle ohmygosh. Sportacus was falling so hard but he felt stretched like that zip line between Robin and – “What are you doing?” Robin had turned and was glaring at him over her glasses.

Sportacus flipped and tumbled over, jumping up right in front of Robin and almost making her fall. Sportacus managed to grab her by the waist and blushed again “No-nothing.” He pulled Robin back up so she was standing straight. “You’re just so amazing.”

Flipping his hair back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, there was a lot of that in LazyTown, rolling eyes. “You don’t know that Sportaflop.”

“What did you call me?” Sportacus said, coming out of his trance, he wasn’t mad he was just very surprised. That was a very Robbie Rotten thing to say.

“You heard me. Leave me alone.” Started to walk away again, a little faster this time as Robbie was starting to get the hang of these tall heels. Maybe he should put them in more of his costumes. Think of a better plan and use this disguise again, it was clearly a winner. Except the part where Sportacus was following him around like a lost puppy. While Robbie was trying to find somewhere to hopefully sit down and maybe study his books for a while Sportacus had taken it upon himself to impress his new interest. He was doing even showier (if even possible) flips than normal. Sportacus was jumping from tree to wall to ground and around again. Doing push ups and running and everything in the world to get Robin to pay attention. Sportacus would get Robin to notice him, he had failed before. He had to try harder this time. Use all the tricks that he knew to get Robin to notice him.

Robbie rolled his eyes and sat down on his favourite park bench and opened the engineering manual. Oh this was an old one, good to review some old material and relax. Robbie was chilling out and reading, arm holding up his head and silently reading. Robbie got through maybe…one…one and half pages because the most annoying man in the entire universe forced him to look up.

And look he did. Sportacus had taken off his shirt and, wow, that should not be allowed in LazyTown. It was practically porn. Sportacus without a shirt on doing crunches and looking at Robbie. “76…..77…..78” He kept going and Robbie was going to look away. He was he swore he was going to look away but that chest was….those abs….Robbie was biting his lip as he watched Sportacus work out.

Sportacus reached 100 crunches and he got up and turned around and Robbie almost sighed at the loss, but gasped because now the blue elf was doing goddamn squats. SQUATS. He was counting in Iclandic this time and that was even hotter, it was insane how hot this all was. Sportacus’ arse clenched and unclenched as he lowered and rose with each squat, his back straining as the numbers went higher and higher. Robbie knew islandic, he knew he did deep down, but right now he didn’t even know English. What number was Sportacus up too? Who cares! A drop of sweat rolled down Sportacus’ tan back and Robbie bit his lip hard and clasped the bench under his hands to stop himself from tackling Sportacus to the ground. This day had gone way off script, woah, oh oh now Sportacus was doing push ups. Really? Okay. One handed push ups while looking ‘Robin’ dead in the eye.

“29..30…..woah what a work out.” Sportacus leapt up and wiped some invisible sweat from his brow. Robbie gulped and started to bite his thumb and honestly that was just making the situation worse because Sportacus noticed that. He was breaking Robin.

The blue elf walked to the apple tree and hit it with a high kick and an apple fell right into his hand, he looked at Robbie and Robbie busied himself with the book again. “Page two, oh no that’s not where I was, I was on page one wasn’t I?” and a large crunch made Robbie look up and Robbie almost fainted. Sporatcus had taken a large bite of the apple but it was far too big so the juices were running down his cheeks and chin, dripping down onto his chest. Robbie groaned. That man was porn. He was paid-per-view, don’t let anyone know you are watching, hide it under you covers, porn.

And he _knew_ it.

Rubbing the juices from his face he took another bite and more juices dripped down, hitting his rock hard abs. Robbie licked his lips, he should clean that up…no, there was no way Sportacus liked plain old Robbie. He liked Robin. Robbie and Robin….two sides of the same coin. Robbie played with the book cover trying to look away from Sportacus and keep his thoughts blank. Sportacus was not for him.

However….Sportacus wanted Robin. And if it didn’t go any further than- oh Robbie would push it as far as he could get.

What’s the harm in playing along? It was just for a little while. It would give him a few ideas to play around with later on. And Sportacus would never know it was Robbie, clearly! He hadn’t suspected so far so what’s the harm….? Getting up on shaking legs Robbie sauntered over. Sportacus dropped the half eaten apple to the ground and wiped the apple juice from his chin, his eyes watching the waving hips of Robin.

“You made quite a mess of yourself.” Robbie rasped deeply. Clearly. Not. A. Woman. Robbie’s hand ran up and down Sportacus’ bicep while the other ran up and gripped his cheek, Sportacus’ shivered. Robbie rolled his eyes. This man was all show, he clearly was as pure as snow. He had all these ideas and feelings and had no idea what to do with them, Robbie should show him sometime. NO. No, this was Robin, not Robbie. “Such a mess.” And Robbie leaned in close, chest to chest and licked a long slow line from collar to cheek bone to clean up any left-over juice. Sportacus moaned long and low, “I think I got it all.”

Sportacus was in utter bliss, this was amazing and if he closed his eyes he could imagine it was-no this was Robin. That was disrespectful to her to imagine someone else. Sportacus’ opened his eyes and just couldn’t look her in the eye and lowered Robin’s arms, defeated. Sportacus sighed heavily and before Robbie could yell and scream and throw a tantrum about leading him on Sportacus whispered, “I’m sorry, I thought I could do this but I can’t…I like someone else. A guy.”

All Robbie could squeak out was “You’re gay?”

Sportacus smiled softly at her and rubbed her cheek, affection but nothing seductive like before “There is a lot of sexual preferences between gay and straight, let’s just say I’m somewhere in the middle.”

That was unexpected, Robbie froze, a Sportacus that liked men and women…. “Who-who do you like?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s that other person? I completely understand, I just want to know.”

Sportacus smiled and took a step back, trying to look for his clothing “Oh, I’m not sure you would know him.” He laughed.

Robbie shrugged, stepping forward but not closer than a few feet. “I might. I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’s going to drive me crazy otherwise.” It really, really was going to drive him insane.

“I like….I mean…I think I like him a lot more than that, I really like….Robbie Rotten. Pleasedon’ttellanyone.” That blush, that twinkle in his eye….he wasn’t lying. Robbie was 100% sure that Sportacus didn’t even know what lies were. He was that pure. Robbie’s face betrayed him and Sportacus ran to comfort them, holding Robbie’s hands “I’m so sorry but I have really liked Robbie for a long time, he is strange and wild and childish. I know he had a good heart like mine and I just want to talk to him, I hope one day he will let me.”

Heart dropped. Sportacus actually liked him? What? “Oh what the fuck?” Robbie said, Wrenching his hand away and gripping his heart.

“Robin, I’m sorry I like-”

Robbie waved his arms to make Sportacus stop talking, “Shut up, oh my god. Shut up, you idiot. Sportacus….I’m Robbie.”

The colour drained from Sportacus’ face, “What?” he squeaked. Robbie never heard Sportacus squeak before, or this pale.

Robbie sighed heavily, “It’s me, it’s Robbie Rotten. You blue elf, you are so freaking oblivious, goddamn it. I was doing this whole stupid thing so I could get the kids to do more homework and then you came and you saved me and then the kids liked the homework so it all failed and they you were flirting so fucking hard with me and I couldn’t help myself. Sportacus I swear to God you are a mystical creature or something because goddamn, no one can look like that naturally and for another thing why did you never-”

Robbie was forced to stop talking as soft chapped lips were pressed against his own. Sportacus kissed him hard, unexperienced, juicy from apples and smiling. Robbie didn’t see the kiss coming and fell backwards again but Sportacus was there to save him, dipping him low. Grinning himself, Robbie opened his lips and licked Sportacus’ pink lips, forcing his tongue in after Sportacus failed to get it. Sportacus was introduced to a whole new world and honestly, Robbie had much to teach him.

So much to teach him, if Sportacus would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out so different in my head and then I wrote Sportacus without a shirt and I went to SportaRobbie hell. I’m laughing, this is not the usual style I write but I had so much fun. I almost wrote porn :D (the face of dead inside)
> 
> This now has a sequel, please go to my Series SportaRobbie Drabbles and find 'Pop Quiz'  
> It is porn. We shall never tell Stefan. 
> 
> Post note: While reviewing this I feel like trash XD I hope you like it and if there are any mistakes just tell me so I can fix it up. I put this up really fast so you could all enjoy.


End file.
